Mistakes Made Better
by LifexInsanity
Summary: Shinra made a mistake, one concerning Shizuo and Izaya. New borns and love, follow Shizuo and Izaya to see how to cope with it, how they learn to love each other and more! Shizaya later on in the story. I suck at summaries so hope you enjoy it anyway xx


Shizuo lay down on his uncomfortable couch and lifted the TV remote and started flicking through the TV channels, he stopped at a wildlife channel and let his mind wonder to all the people he met over the years: Simon when he first tried Russian Sushi, Celty at the park when he didn't want to go home because of his abusive father, Izaya that made his blood boil and his rage sparked at every time he saw him but it took his mind off all the times he'd been hurt or abandoned by his family left to fend for himself on nights on end, and Shinra who wasn't afraid of him and made him feel better about life but speaking of Shinra he hadn't seen him in a good few months.

"_I wonder what he's been doing all these months" _Shizuo thought to himself as he pulled himself into a sitting position on the couch and stretched out his sore muscles and looked at the clock that read 11:30, Shizuo went into his small open kitchen and opening the fridge to find that there was very little in there, _"Time to go shopping again" _as Shizuo went into his bedroom to get his shoes when his mobile rang showing Shinra's number,

"Yeah?" Shizuo answered as his tied his laces of his white sneakers

"_Oh, Shizuo could you come round my house it's extremely important!" _Shinra's voice came through the other end in a panic and Shizuo could hear destruction taking place there with Shinra

"Yeah I'm on my way now, see ya soon"

"Yeah, HURRY!" Shinra's end of the conversation cut off but his last word hung in Shizuo's mind; _HURRY! _

Shizuo grabbed his black leather jacket from the back of one of the kitchen chairs and flung it over his shoulders, picked up his keys out of the bowl that they were kept in and hurried out his door. As Shizuo walked his way to Shinra's he didn't have an encounter with the _flea_, wind blew his hair slightly over his eyes and the sun rays radiated his bronzed skin.

When he got to Shinra's apartment building he walked in, saying a morning to the receptionist at the front and went on with his journey up the elevator. When he arrived at Shinra and Celty's door there were scratch marks like something was dying to get inside, Shizuo thought it would be better to knock than kick the door down, after at least 3 second after he knocked Celty appeared quickly gesturing for Shizuo to come in.

As Shizuo entered the apartment he noticed that some things were indeed broken and smashed beyond repair. He saw Shinra trying to calm down an extremely emotional messed called Izaya, who was sitting on his couch,

"Izaya listen to me, it isn't as bad as it sounds ok? I made a mistake-'' Shinra was interrupted by a screech from Izaya or _Flea!_

"Yeah Shinra, YOU made the mistake, YOU made this happen. THEY are going to ruin MY life Shinra! I don't want them yet YOU roped me into this because YOU can't handle the MISTAKE you created and give life to THEM! I'M FINISHED, FINISHED!" at the end of this Izaya screamed and buried his head into his hands, crying as if his life depended on it, like he was going to die at any minute, it made Shizuo's heart twinge with pain and something else.

"Umm, Shinra what is this all about?" asked the bewildered blond bodyguard, as he spoke Shinra's head snapped up along with Izaya's, Shinra gave him a small sad smile while Izaya glared daggers at him,

"Ah, Shizuo thank goodness you're here! I have some bad news" at this Izaya started crying again "I made a mistake Shizuo, one that I can't deal with and it's going to effect you and Izaya's lives. You see, you and Izaya both gave me samples of blood, DNA and sperm samples. I, being in idiot did something awful, I was investigating into your strength when I accidently mixed you and Izaya's sperm cells together, and as I was trying to separate them I also mixed in an injection that fused them together and created life." As Shinra finished his small speech, Shizuo stood there with his hands clenched by his sides and his teeth gritted together;

"Let me see what you have done then I shall decide on what to do." Shizuo's voice was laced with anger but Shinra still lead him and Izaya into a small dim room where two cots stood side by side, Izaya and Shizuo looked into the cots to see two new born babies, Izaya gasped and brought both his hands to his heart while Shizuo looked on at them and let his hands go limp at his hands,

"They were born 2 weeks ago but they can't stay here, they need to be with their parents." Shinra said as he watched both men's reactions, Izaya the first to speak

"I guess you'll be moving to my place then Shizu-chan." Izaya looked up to the blonde, where red met amber…

**A/N: I don't own Durarara as much to my dismay but I had a great pleasure writing this first chapter and I hope you like it. Please review and if there are any mistakes then please tell me thanks ;)**


End file.
